Una tarde de lectura
by redheadedweasley
Summary: Molly y Arthur se encuentran solos en casa y deciden tomarse un respiro reencontrando una vieja tradición, leer juntos, ¿A qué les llevará esta costumbre...?


El hogar crepitava lento en la Madriguera así como el ritmo que había adquirido la casa desde que los niños, sus siete hijos habían comenzado sus respectivos trabajos, Bill en Egipto, Charlie en Rumania, y los cinco pequeños en Hogwarts, Ginny, había comenzado primero, Ron segundo, Fred y George cuarto y Percy sexto.

Arthur y Molly habían aprovechado la quietud de la casa para sentarse a leer juntos, como hacia años que no hacían, Molly le leía a Arthur una de sus novelas favoritas con voz queda, casi en un susurro, muy cerca de la oreja de su marido, no hacía falta alzar más la voz pues no había más ruido que el de su propia voz.

-¡Vaya! pensó Alicia. Después de una caída como esta, rodar por las escale…- Unos labios callaron los suyos con un beso, Arthur ya no podía aguantar más, la veía allí sentada sujetando el libro con una mano, concentrada en las palabras y en algún que otro dibujo, retorciendo un mechón de su rojizo pelo entre sus dedos de la mano que estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Lo tenía enervado sentada con los pies encima del regazo de Arthur, mientras este se entretenía acariciando la fina piel de sus piernas, haciendo que la falda descubriera sin querer sus muslos pálidos. Así como la posición de Molly, apoyada contra el respaldo hacia que la blusa dejara ver parte de su escote y aquel cuello largo y salpicado por pequeñas pecas como constelaciones.

Molly por su parte se encontraba sorprendida, el repentino beso la había cogido por sorpresa, desprevenida, concentrada en la lectura, pero le había gustado, lo había notado tierno, tan necesario y tan dulce que le habían recordado los beso que Arthur le robaba en cuando eran jóvenes y aún estaban en Hogwarts, en un cambio de clase o antes de despedirse para subir a su habitación a dormir.

Esa mañana ya habían tenido su sesión de arrumacos y mimos, Arthur le había hecho el amor antes de ir a trabajar en su cama, suave, sin prisas. Para Molly era la mejor forma de empezar el día, habían disfrutado el uno del otro y normalmente, desde hacía ya mucho no hacía el amor más de dos o tres veces por semana ya que sus hijos les reclamaban toda la atención que se podían dar y a la par de que estos eran demasiado avispados.

-Arthur, ¿Ha pasado algo? -Pregunto Molly, temerosa, apartando un poco a Arthur que había iniciado ya su camino hacia el cuello de su mujer. A veces, Arthur tomaba presetados algunos trucos de sus hijos cuando habían hecho alguna trastada y no querían que su madre los castigara, Molly ya se había puesto en lo peor, a saber que había hecho Arthur para estar tan cariñoso.

-¿No puedo besar a mi mujer simplemente porque tenga ganas?- Preguntó él volviéndose a acercar a sus labios quedándose muy cerca de ellos casi rozándolos con los suyos, tentándola. Rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado entre ellos y la poca distancia que había.

-Claro que sí mi vida, simplemente me ha sorprendido.- Contestó Molly con una sonrisa en los labios, cómplice. Arthur sin pensarlo cogió el libro que Molly tenía entre sus manos y se levanto para luego cogerla en brazos e ir hasta su habitación en el primer piso, Molly reía entre los labios de Arthur que tenían atrapados los suyos, mientras que con sus manos se aguantaba al cuello de su marido para no caer rodando escaleras abajo cosa que habría anulado rápidamente la pasión del momento.

Una vez llegaron a su habitación, Arthur dejo a Molly encima de la cama mientras seguía besándola y sus manos volaban directas a su cintura, que aunque ya no fuera esbelta a causa de seis embarazos, era la más bonita que había tenido entre las manos, así como el cuerpo de Molly, de piel pálida y pequeño era el más precioso y el más admirado por él, pues era el único y el que le seguía volviendo loco veinte años después, poco a poco, profundizando el beso la tendió tan larga como era en la cama, quedando él encima, entre sus piernas.

Molly respondió al beso de Arthur subiendo las manos hasta su rostro, donde hacía días crecía una barba rojiza que la volvía loca, lo acercaba a él sintiendo más profundos sus besos, notando como el calor nacía de sus entrañas, como sus cuerpos se tocaban, como estallaban chispas, como Arthur acariciaba su pelo, los brazos, los costados, llegando hasta la pierna que coloco en su cadera.

-Te quiero.- Musito Molly, con seguridad, entre beso y beso cuando Arthur le permitía respirar, cuando respirar se convertía en una necesidad, tanto como besar sus labios y no despegarse de ellos, ni de su cuerpo, ni de ella, pues ella era su mundo, la que lo sujetaba y lo enervaba, la que buscaba su cordura y se la hacía perder.

Arthur no respondió con plabras sino que sus manos descendieron de su cintura a sus caderas y volvieron a ascender llevándose con ellas el jersey, descubriendo la piel de su vientre, los labios de Arthur se apartaron de los de Molly, bajando por su mandíbula, dejando el cuello atrás y llegando a su escote dejando atrás un camino de besos, saliva y mordiscos.

Estaba dispuesto a tomarla allí mismo, en su cómoda cama, que ya había sido testigo de mil pruebas de amor como la que estaba apunto de suceder, sin que nada ni nadie por suerte los molestara ni los interrumpiera.

Con delicadeza llevo una mano a todos y cada unos de los botones de la blusa de Molly, desabrochandolos y después quitándosela, con devoción, dejando su lóbulo izquierdo con el que estaba ocupado para observar su cuerpo semidesnudo, solo sus pechos estaban cubiertos por un sencillo sujetador de encaje negro, Arthur enervado, llevo con urgencia las manos hasta dentro de este, empezando a juguetear con los pezones de Molly que pronto endurecieron.

Molly, ruborizada por el calor y el placer que comenzaba a inundar su ser, haciéndolo responder mediante suaves jadeos que se escapaban de su garganta, llevó sus expertas manos a la cinturilla del pantalón, acariciando el vientre aún plano que Arthur le brindada subiendo su camisa sin desabrochar parándose en su pecho, dejándolo solo con los pantalones puestos, en los que poco a poco se iba formando un bulto, evidencia física de la excitación de Arthur, producida solamente por Molly.

El ambiente se llenaba de suspiros, jadeos y gemidos ahogados en la piel del otro, Molly se entretenía en el cuello de Arthur mientras este le acariciaba el vientre y más al sur de su anatomía, por la cual comezó a descender besando cada trozo de piel que encontraba, llevando sus manos hasta el cierre del sujetador, liberando los abundantes y endurecidos pechos de su preciosa esposa, acariciándolos con las palmas de las manos, agarrando los pezones entre sus dedos y repasando su contorno con su lengua, como su probara un exquisito manjar.

Molly gemía y se removía debajo de Arthur, arqueándose, buscando sus labios que se encontraban ocupados mucho más al sur, besando los muslos ya descubiertos de ella. Arthur volvio a subir hasta su boca dándole todas las atenciones que reclamaba mientras su mano viajaba hasta dentro de las braguitas de Molly, acariciando su ya húmeda intimidad. Ella ante este pícaro gesto llevó su mano hasta los pantalones y la coló dentro buscando el miembro ya erecto de Arthur, que dejó un mordisco un tanto violento en el hombro de Molly ahogando un gemido dejándose llevar por el placer, respondiendo con más dureza si cabía a sus caricias errantes.

Cuando ya se sentía en el climax, despojó de cuanta ropa quedara encima de Molly y suya, los pantalones volaron por la habitación en cuestión de segundos así como la falda de su mujer. Molly tan tortuosa como siempre bajó poco a poco los boxers de Arthur, mientras que a su vez lo hacia girar, quedando ella encima y él boca arriba, haciendolo morir de placer cuando acercó los labios a la punta de su pene enrojecida y tirante, y dejó, un casto beso para luego empezar de nuevo el juego de caricias entre ambos sexos.

Arthur que volvía a estar arriba se aventuró a llevar un dedo hasta el suave clítoris de su mujer que comenzó a acariciar circularmente, buscando el punto de placer máximo para Molly, haciéndola gemir y retocerse de placer encima de la cama, acariciando la espalda de él, clavando sus cortas uñas y cerrando con fuerza los ojos cuando Arthur introdujo dos dedos en su muy mojada cavidad, dispuesta ya a recibir el erecto a recibir al miembro erecto de Arthur.

El hombre retiro sus dedos haciendo que Molly dejara escapar un mohín de desaprobación, pues estaba demasiado excitada para reconocer lo que venia a continuación. Arthur dejo un beso en el desnudo y depilado pubis de su mujer, acariciando su costado y después serpenteando por el cuerpo terso de Molly. Cuando llego a sus labios, Arthur los atrapó con necesidad, perdiéndose en ellos.

-A...Arthur-Murmuro Molly errática encima de los labios de su marido, acariciando su nuca y abriendo más si cabia sus piernas, dejandole que se acomodase, dejandolo asentarse.

-Mi amor- Susurró Arthur antes de comenzar a empujar su pene dentro de la mujer que ya suspiraba embriagada de placer.

Comenzaba el baile entre dos almas, entre dos cuerpos, comenzaban un baile que consistia en amar, y amar por encima de todo.

Los gemidos inundaron la habitación e hicieron que la temperatura se elevase, Arthur se movia dentro de su mujer mientras se apoyaba en los codos y mordisqueaba el cuello de Molly. Ella, solo podia gemir, extasiada de placer, movía sus caderas al son de la de Arthur al que agarraba fuertemente por la espalda, clavando sus uñas en la espalda, empujándolo con sus piernas haciéndolo profundizar más en su interior sintiéndolo en sus más profundas entrañas.

Cuando ya notaba a Arthur cercano al climax, pues sus movimientos eran rápidos y de su boca salían más gruñidos que gemidos, Molly los giro en una estudiada maniobra, impidiendo que se cayeran al suelo.

Ahora ella tenia el mando, aún con el miembro de Arthur palpitante en su interior, comenzó a moverse muy a poco a poco, concentrándose en el juego de caderas que debía hacer, adelante y hacia atrás, adelante y atrás...Jugando con sus caderas.

Arthur se volvía loco, sentía que faltaba poco muy poco pero el ritmo de Molly no lo dejaba, una de sus manos acariciaba el clítoris de la bella mujer que lo cabalgaba mientras que con la otra seguía el ritmo agarrándola de las caderas.

-Así, así...Oh Arthur.- Gimió Molly cuando noto que Arthur comenzaba a ensancharse y a marcar él el ritmo, más rápido, más frenético, más al fin y al cabo placentero.

Y acabo, Molly a la vez que Arthur, sintiendo deterrirse a la vez que se derramaba dentro de su mujer, emitiendo un sonoro gemido de placer al igual que Molly.

-Mollywobbles...-Susurro Arthur cuando esta se acerco hasta su pecho apoyándose en el, dejando que las respiraciones volvieran a su cauce.

-Wow...-Molly le devolvió el susurro mientras besaba su cuello, dejando una ligera marca, justo por debajo del lóbulo y moviéndose para que Arthur saliera de dentro suya.

-Ha estado...-Esta vez fue Molly quien lo callo con un beso.

-Calla.- Murmuro contra sus labios y se quedaron así, tumbados, Molly encima de Arthur, abrazados, desnudos, sintiéndose, al fin y al cabo,amados.


End file.
